


Three Notes

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes homicide is justified. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "annoy" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Beckett’s going to shoot Castle.

She’s not kidding this time. The writer’s been whistling the same three notes over and over _all day_ , occasionally throwing in a few others for variety. Beckett’s tried everything: threatening, cajoling, and even asking him nicely. He’ll be quiet for a few minutes and then … the same three notes.

Somehow Beckett manages to get through the day without committing murder. At least she’s having drinks with Lanie after work. It’s not until after their second drink that Lanie asks Kate, politely, to stop whistling. And Beckett realizes what she’s whistling. The same. Three. Notes.


End file.
